bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
Leave a Message. Message Wall Hey I want to disable my message wall on another wiki, How do I do this ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 22:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have posted the code you gave me on to my Message Wall Greeting. But what do I do about the messages that are already on my Wall ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 15:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi all template I dont know how to integrate that.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Rules Well everyone isn't really using it so, ill just ask among the committee what do you think would be a good addition to some rules for the chat?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok that will work. Also can you set up one of the permanent little windows on the side similar to the one you have on user page the follows you around no matter the article your on. so that we can alert to imporant things and show the link to the policy page.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Its not showing up for me on firefox or chrome. In both it makes the chat open in a new tab rather than a new window. I'm not seeing the extra buttons either. It doesn't seem to be interfering with chat (other than opening in a tab instead of window), so I'll leave it in place for now so you can see what its doing 12:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Its added. Firefox still opens new tab rather than window, chrome is back to opening in a new window, but neither have a notice. 23:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Redirects That may be the case, though MediaWiki does not work when hardlinking from another wiki site, which was what led me to creating that redirect. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :When I said hardlinking, I mean using the stuff wikicode. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I never said anything about fan fiction wikis. Please don't make such assumptions. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 05:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless, there isn't any need to sound hostile, which is what it seems to me from your immediate mention of fan fiction wikis. I won't deny that I don't know much of how things are run around here and I am willing to accept that what I did was not productive. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 06:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo yo God~ I wanted to let you know the Godismebot was been away for a while now and I'm not sure if thats suppose t heppen or not. just giving you a heads up. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 03:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I understand. I'll do better next time, and make sure to read the image policy. Thanks for notifying me as to what I did wrong. :) Celarious (talk) 16:55, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Did I put the wrong episode or what? Why did you undo my edit? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 20:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I was doing it by parts...heh. Sorry. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 20:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) the final getsuga tensou should be on that page and you know it will do Qestion: Undoing edits Are only rollbacks able to do this? I saw some incorrect edits by some users and I tried to undo the edit but I couldn't. Is it only for rollbacks and admins, etc? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 04:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'll take that into note. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 04:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I wanted to ask how you get that bot of yours. Is the bot like a software program or what? I'm curious. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, That's a hadny tool to have. But how exactly do you get a bot? I see you and monch with bots and I kinda wanna know how you got them. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow, That's great! Thanks for helping me out. You're pretty cool you know that? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy I'd suggest you to insert a link to this policy here. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Remove deletion notices for media project Hey God! Glassheart added some photos for Fade to Black. She forgot to add licenses so they were marked for deletion. I straightened it out with her and the proper licenses are there now, so could you please remove the deletion notices? Thanks, -- 03:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Suncrymasterssheetbynoi.jpg#file Delete this image asap please and thank you,wasn't aware I wasn't allowed to make the page I wanted to, so I dont want the image floating here any longer. Question I apologize if I seem distruptive, but perhaps I'm approaching this the wrong way. Should we open up a discussion to add a new category? AxiStride87 (talk) 19:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Comments Done and seems to be working 10:56, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Anime Hey is the Bleach Anime over with this one or are they starting a new anime to cover the later arcs, probably named something different like what they did with Naruto ? [[User:Bharatram1|'''Bharat]] (Talk) 19:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Damn, I was hoping maybe Bleach will come back perhaps in 6 months worst case probably in 2013. Man, now I have pretty much nothing to look forward for on a Tuesday. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ginjo's Cero Why did You closed that disusion like that? To say the truth there was no discusion, because You ruled out this "energy beam" to be Cero without any reason, aside Your personal opinion. Okay, You're an admin and You contributed to this wikia a lot and done a magnificent job editing it, but this wikia is a community and not a site where few (namely admins) decide what is true and what is not, without any other reason than "beacuse I said so"... As for this Cero issue - what more confirmation do You need? It charges the same, fires the same and even make the same sound! He doesn't shout "Cero" but as far as I remember only few did. Even before this got animated it was speculated it could be a cero, beacuse Ginjo said he had hollow powers. That of course was not enaugh. Back than I also considered it possble, but I had no certainty to label it as such. I had no certainty to rule it out also, so I sit quiet until the last episode aired. And I'm not the olny one who did that way. Yet, You did the opposite - while You knew nothing more than any of us, You ruled that out. How come? How You could be so certain that it wasn't a cero back then? And how can You be so blind to the obvious facts we are gien now? And now it's exact opposide from what we had berofe the airing of that episode - from a slight possiblity it could be a cero to a slight possiblity it can't be any other thing than cero... Too bad we won't be seeing the resolution of "Orihime Fullbringer" issue soon based on the "shunshun rikka/bringer light" in Chapter 481 (another one that You seem too caratin about.) I just wonder what You'd say if that light turned out to be green and had a familiar sound... Hope that I gave You something to think about, though --Nekosama (talk) 15:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's too bad for You. I do arque, because I'm sick and tired of all those editional wars. I tied to edit something but in the end I stopped because it was not worth my efford. What's why through suggesting and risning "dead" issues or as You say "arquing" I try conribute to this wiki the best way I can. While we often clash, consider it as an act of good will because I try to discuss with all of You, even though You're the only Admin to dismiss any discution in this way. Secondly, it seems that You miserably failed to understand my point. It's not relevant if Orihime is Fullbringer or not at this point and I never said she was. The point is You being so certain about she isn't, same goes to Ginjo's ,now confirmed, Cero. It's true that I can't provide a referance, but neither do You. It was never said that Hime wasn't a Fullbringer, Ginjo didn't fire a cero etc However, I atleast have a cero sound effects supporting my claim. Finally, You seem to forget about one vital thing - aside from the contribution and rank on this Wikia we are both fans and not only what I believe in can be untrue, but Your beliefs can be false as well, God. Nevethelles, wish You well --Nekosama (talk) 16:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding~ I saw some other user that put it on a character page but I guess that was foolish of me to think is was allowed. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 19:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) name, occupation, etc reason i use this name and occupation, etc as just my account. i dont like to put my real name on websites other than facebook. --Rukia kurosaki1 (talk) 20:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC)ash Why you keep deleting my headline? I simply asked you a question. And you didn't even reply. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 02:23, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't trying to harass anyone. I just simply asked you a question and you took it the wrong way. You really going to block me because I asked you a question? --BlackGhost91 (talk) 02:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Post Timeskip profile pictures Idk. The problem here is that anime images may not come for some time. What I cant figure out is who has been presented different from the timeskip that there would require a change.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Corner I don't know if you remember, but I used to get on the chat all the time. I have been offline for quite some time now but I plan to be much more active now and I was thinking about how I've wanted to contribute. I would like to join the Grammar Corner group. I read the article and I’m not quite sure how to go about joining it and you are listed as the leader of the project so I thought I would ask you. --D4RK45S45S1N (talk) 15:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ulquiorra Do you mind telling me why did you removed my edit in Ulquiorra's page? Blog code malfunctioning again Hey Just noticed the blog code is having issues again. It's the same problem that we had last summer, with the header deleting all the content, therefore, you cannot edit unless you copy paste everything. Just letting you know before this becomes a huge headache. -- 01:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I also noticed they activity feed is acting up as well, it only shows things I edited, and I am not in "follow-my pages" only mode. -- 02:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Image Deletion Yea I guess we can do that.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I honestly didn't mean to edit war, it's just that your recent activity failed to inform me that the picture was removed so automatically I thought it glitched and I kept trying to get it to stay. My apoligies - User:Desboy96 Question about recent edit atempts Why do you keep editing my change to the Bleach wiki page, titled Sokatsui? i keep putting in the English dub incantation difference and you keep deleting it. stop deleting it over and over again or at least tell me why your deleting it for no reason. There's no reason to keep doing it , so why do you? ```` signed user Animedude1 :Since you do not seem to grasp the simple concept that you have a talk page where we have left you several maeesages explaining it already, I will direct you there. CLICK THIS LINK: User talk:Animedude1. But don't worry, you are already going to be banned.-- i'll just sign up under a different name and email account i have, since you like to ban people for no reason and harass them. the edit i made was just fine ,and you had no reason to delete it. Wiki can be edited by members and you have no right to keep changing and deleting something unless it's offences or whatever, which my edit wasn't. it was a way of informing people about the differences that the English dub of the Bleach anime made. and wiki is about ..wait.. showing information? that's what i was doing, amazing... :Evading a ban is against the rules and you will be blocked again!! All right, I got it that I need to add the image to the gallery of the character if I want to use it in others pages, but can you be more specific about what I made wrong in the text edit? I mean, I believe that I might have made some mistakes in the capitalization or in the grammar, but I would thank you if you could clarify this for me. Sorry about those mistakes of me, I usually make edits in others wikis and didn't though some rules would be different. !Q! I got this message recently: One of the pages you're following, File:Neonirvana.gif on Bleach Wiki, has been edited by Godisme. Interested in seeing what's changed? See File:Neonirvana.gif for the current version. To see all changes to this page since your last visit, click here The summary of the edit is: "/* Licensing: */delete" Now exactly what happened here..? Licensing? I made that picture myself, not sure how there's an issue with licensing. Hey New Stuff So I was over at the fairy tail wiki. I noticed they have alot more organization on their community pages as well as more active users. Now considering how popular Bleach is and the level of good stuff we have on the site. We also have ways in which we can improve. Check out fairy tails community link and look under guilds. I think are pages for our projects should be similar, also the general layouts for the community pages in general from voting and the like are situated very good. Also in light of that as far as the contributing factor of users, as always we should encourage good edits and try to get more people on for the long haul. However that can be accomplished. In light of that we probably shouldn't expect every new user or sometimes user to know every rule from jump as well as we should help rather then jump on someone when they mess up and try to maintain cordial communication with other users. Its very easy for someone we may disagree with to become a great contributor. I myself could work on the people skill but just recall you werent on the same page initially when you first came around but your one of the biggest contributors to the success of the site. In light of that you know your way around central and we need quality editors. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Basically all the stuff you stated, i think we should take a look into. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Good Good.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Good. One thing i didnt look into is what is the points for exactly? --Salubri (Chat) 04:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ok so its looking good though, i would make the top pic smaller a bit, we dont need some huge imposing pic. Actually that pic would be awesome in a welcomebox like they use. Im also thinking of reorganizing the page layout as well as renaming the artile improvement project to the Article Improvement Unit and linking it to the Divisions. Similar for the Fight Summary Project to the Fight Summary Unit connected to of course the 11th division. Everything else came out awesome. Getting competitive to do articles is also good. Thats one thing we lack here greatly, initiative to do anything. I also would have implemented the badge system if i thought it could be precisely controlled, but if not we can do something as you have shown with the job set up that somewhat similar. Giving out awards makes people feel appreciated and helps them participate after all. --Salubri (Chat) 14:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) either similar to the original pic or we can do the writing logo either one is fine.--Salubri (Chat) 07:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea that will work.--Salubri (Chat) 03:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Repentance Cell Ok, so I was working on some corner stuff for Byakuya's page when I noticed that there is no page for the Repentance Cell, although it is mentioned, it is in bold with no link. When I looked for the page on the Wiki so I could make it a proper link, I discovered that there was very little in reference to it, Is there a specific reason for this, or was the subject simply neglected? Should I create a page? --D4RK45S45S1N (talk) 15:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Template:Switch It still doesn't work though. In this wiki for the character infobox in the image section you use , something like that. In our wiki for the character infobox we made sure that when put an image in the image section the image shall be 250px. This is the character infobox. So could you help as to how you can make the image 250px in the switch template. Thanks! 09:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Media Logo Funny, I was actually thinking about it last night. Right now, I am thinking something along the lines of having little Nel (heck you have Aizen) in her pose from her splash page from chapter 246(?) and have her holding a copy of Soul Resureccion, a copy of Hell chapter DVD, or something along those lines. I will try to be more specific later, and if my specifications are too ridicules, can you just let me know the proper sizing and file format so that I can do it myself? -- 10:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Just don't torture yourself about it. Please "encourage" Sun to join us in chat Saturday, I want to talk about her "Favorite Movie." Joking aside thanks again! -- 16:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC)